Il pulcino pio
by Sakhory
Summary: Desde que esa canción había empezado a hacerse popular en Italia, éste no había dejado de cantarla. Hasta había dejado de molestar a Alemania. Y el rubio estaba completamente desconforme con eso. Quería que volviera a molestarlo. No iba a seguir en abstinencia por culpa de esa estúpida canción. 2P!Alemania/2P!Italia. Leve 2P!España/2P!Romano. One-shoot. Lemon.


LOL idea bizarra que surgió por escuchar una canción bastante conocida en Youtube. Se llama "El pollito pio". Sí, parece una estupidez, pero se me pegó completamente xD Ahora la canto a cada rato. Y después me entero que _la canción es italiana_… y dije: Bien, tengo la inspiración y un Lemmon 2P!GerIta pendiente (G.A, te dejo otro regalo xD). Así que… Heme aquí :D

Sin decir nada más, les dejo la información vital y… vean el video LOL. E imagínense a Italia cantando eso xDD.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco, los 2P tampoco. La canción tampoco (¡Estúpido y sensual pollito!).

**Advertencias:** 2P!, Yaoi, Lemmon, Semi AU (Es el mundo de los 2P!), Algunas groserías, y palabritas en otros idiomas.

* * *

—_In radio c'è un pulcino, in radio c'è un pulcino; e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio..._ —cantaba Italia.

Alemania suspiró. No le encontraba el sentido a esa canción. Recordaba que el italiano vio el video junto a él, y gritó "— ¡Es una blasfemia!". Luego, iba a todos lados cantando la dichosa canción. Hasta se sentía orgulloso de poder bailarla y cantarla a la vez. "—Es todo un don" le decía Italia "Parece fácil, pero es una canción increíblemente difícil de cantar y bailar a la vez. Sobre todo porque cuando cantas, parece que te quedes sin aire". Y se había ido, entonando la canción.

El alemán suspiraba. Italia había comenzado a cantar de vuelta, y no lograba entender el sentido de esa canción para niños. Y si intentaba callarlo, el italiano sacaba su lado psicópata y lo amenazaba con un cuchillo, como al principio de la Primera Guerra Mundial, cuando apenas habían empezado a conocerse. Suerte que luego dejó ese hábito… aunque si lo sorprendía con la guardia baja, no había caso.

—_In radio c'è una gallina...in radio c'è una gallina; e la gallina cò, e il pulcino pio e il pulcino pio e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio... _—Italia seguía cantando, como si estuviera en el _Madison Square Garden_, con millones de espectadores aplaudiéndolo y ansiosos de escucharlo.

No, sólo estaba encima de la cama del alemán (que solía estar pulcramente tendida hacía unos minutos, pero en ese momento, estaba ya destendida debido a las danzas del italiano). Y el único público era Alemania.

El rubio ya no sabía qué hacer para callar al italiano. Estaba harto. ¡Incluso había dejado sus indirectas pervertidas de todos los días! Nunca en su vida creyó que pensaría eso, pero lo hacía: Quería que Italia volviera a acosarlo, a molestarlo, a tirarle indirectas, y a invadir su espacio personal insanamente.

—_In radio c'è anche un gallo, in radio c'è anche un gallo; e il gallo corococò e la gallina cò e il pulcino pio..._

La canción comenzaba a atrofiar cada vez más la cabeza de Alemania.

—_In radio c'è un tacchino, in radio c'è un tacchino; e il tacchino glu glu glu il gallo corococò e la gallina cò e il pulcino pio,e il pulcino pio..._

El alemán estaba a punto de declararse asesino en serie de pollitos.

—Italia…—lo llamó el rubio, ya harto.

—_In radio c'è un piccione, in radio c'è un piccione; e il piccione tru e il tacchino glu glu glu e il gallo corococò e la gallina cò e il pulcino pio..._

Era suficiente. Esa maldita canción pegadiza lo tenía en abstinencia desde hacía semanas.

Y no le gustaba la abstinencia.

Menos si se trataba del italiano.

—_In_ _radio c'è anche un gatto_…—el inspirador y apasionado canto del italiano, habían sido callados por las manos del rubio. El alemán le había tapado la boca. Italia lo miró con reproche, pero siguió cantando, aunque sólo se escuchaban murmullos ininteligibles. "A terco no le gana nadie" pensó Alemania.

Italia iba a agarrar su fiel cuchillo, pero el otro fue más rápido, y se lo quitó del bolsillo del pantalón, guardándolo en sus propios pantalones. El italiano seguía cantando, a pesar de tener la boca tapada, pero parecía interrogarle algo al más alto con la mirada: ¿Por qué lo hacía?

—Italia—murmuró el rubio, acercando su rostro al del más bajo—Te extraño.

El castaño paró de cantar, en seco. Tenía los ojos dorados abiertos de par en par, observando los violetas del otro.

—Deja de cantar la maldita canción de una puta vez—sentenció el alemán, alejando su rosto del otro, rompiendo así el ambiente.

Italia se enfureció. No, no iba a permitir que el fornido se fuera así como así. Lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo contra sí.

—Ya me hiciste parar de cantar. Ahora te atienes a las consecuencias—Siseó—O si no, empezaré a cantar de vuelta. Y no me detendré. Te morderé la mano, aunque te saque un dedo.

—Pero qué romántico—dijo sarcásticamente— ¿Y si te ato y te amordazo? ¿Y si te logro callar de cualquier otra forma?

—Veamos lo que tienes, _rubito_~

Alemania levantó una ceja. Sabía que estaba cayendo en la trampa del italiano, pero no se podía resistir. Ni a un desafío como aquél, ni tampoco al mismo Italia.

—_In radio c'è anche un cane, in radio c'è anche un cane..._ —comenzó a cantar el italiano, viendo la indecisión del rubio.

Alemania no necesitó de otro estímulo más. Besó bruscamente al otro. El castaño recibió gustoso tal muestra de cariño. Los labios del alemán hacían presionaban los suyos, intentando devorarlos.

Italia sonrió contra la boca del otro. Estaba feliz. No había creído que el rubio tomara la iniciativa así. Pocas veces lo hacía. Claro, con provocación previa por parte de él. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Aprovecharía ese momento. Además, ese alemán era suyo y sólo suyo. Y él era de Alemania, y sólo de Alemania… aunque coqueteara con jovencitas. Aunque eso era un asunto secundario. ¿Para qué pensar en jovencitas, si tenía la lengua del más alto queriendo invadir su cavidad bucal?

El italiano enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Alemania. Las fuertes manos del alemán le acariciaban la espalda. Comenzó a despeinarle los cabellos dorados. No podía resistirse. Le encantaba que ese estúpido peinado hacia atrás con gel, cediera para dejar ese cabello completamente desordenado y natural. Y también jodidamente sexy. Además, había otros motivos.

El alemán no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta que Italia le desordenaba el cabello. Odiaba que el castaño acariciara su nuca, y masajeara de esa forma digna de profesional. Odiaba que hiciera eso, porque las caricias y los masajes en la cabeza podían con él. Lo convertían en un pequeño gatito fácil de dominar.

Y ese italiano endemoniado lo sabía. Por eso mismo lo hacía.

Italia ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras aprovechaba la guardia baja del otro para cambiar de posiciones. Fue apartando al alemán de encima de él lentamente. Al final, se incorporó, mientras recostaba al otro sobre la cama.

El rubio apenas se había dado cuenta de los movimientos del otro. Sólo sentía las caricias de Italia, que bajaban de su cabello hasta su cuello, y luego los hombros. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba entre el italiano y la cama, con el primero encima de él. No saldría ileso. El castaño le quitó la camiseta negra, dejándole el torso al descubierto. Pasó las manos por los bien formados músculos del más alto. ¡Cómo le encantaban! Ese fornido tenía el torso perfecto. Cualquier Adonis lo envidiaría. Adoraba la dureza; el aspecto; la suavidad de tan tersa piel; y ese color tan claro, que solía terminar con marcas rojas a causa de los mordiscos. Pero lo que realmente amaba de eso, era la forma en la que el alemán respondía a sus caricias y besos. Tensaba los músculos, en alerta. Luego, se relajaba poco a poco, mientras el placer se hacía más notorio. Le encantaba. Además, esos músculos lo hacían sentir increíblemente seguro. Como si escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del alemán, ninguno de sus miedos lo alcanzaría. Y esos perfectos brazos, que lo rodeaban inconscientemente. Sí, el fornido sabía cómo hacerlo sentir la nación más feliz del planeta.

En ese momento, Alemania intentaba callar los gemidos que se le querían escapar de la boca. Esos dedos finos y largos del italiano, delineando y acariciando los músculos de su pecho, lo volvían loco. Como si estuviera acariciando una escultura exclusiva. Exclusiva, ya que le pertenecía únicamente a él. Y luego la áspera lengua, que había dejado de enredarse con la suya, para comenzar a moverse peligrosamente cerca de sus pezones.

Eso era lo que sucedía cuando Italia estaba arriba. Parecía disfrutar enormemente el hacerle eso al alemán.

—Italia—jadeó el rubio—Deja de jugar.

—… _e il pulcino pio, e il pulcino pio…_—comenzó a canturrear, ante una posible negativa por parte del más alto.

—Imbécil.

—Yo seguiré jugando. Pero tienes derecho a unirte—lo incitó el castaño, sonriendo pícaramente.

Alemania, tratando de no abalanzarse completamente sobre el italiano (a pesar de que deseaba hacer eso con todas sus fuerzas), intentó replicar; pero fue callado por los labios del italiano contra los suyos, en un beso feroz y hambriento. Las manos del castaño jugaban con tus pezones, acariciándolos y cinchándolos levemente.

—Maldito…—murmuró el alemán contra la boca del italiano.

Italia Veneciano dejó salir una risita, para besar el cuello de la nación germana. Dejó los pezones del rubio en paz, y bajó las manos hasta la entrepierna de éste. Comenzó a acariciar por encima de la tela del pantalón. Si lo otro había excitado a su querido _Doitsu_, sabía que eso lo volvería aún más loco.

El alemán se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacérselo sangrar. Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, y ya no sabía qué hacer para ahogar sus gemidos. Con los besos húmedos en el cuello, y esas caricias en su zona íntima, estaba empezando a perder la cabeza.

—Vaya, no creí que llegaras a morderte el labio—dijo el castaño, mientras le lamía levemente esa zona—No te contengas—susurró, contra su oído. Alemania maldijo internamente. Lo estaba tentando demasiado, no aguantaba—Me encantas, _capitano~_

El rubio tragó en seco. Ya estaba demasiado sobrecargado. Sólo faltaba eso: que le hablara en italiano. El italiano hacía que aquél castaño sumara varios puntos. No sólo sumar, multiplicaba. Y ya había excedido los valores que Alemania estaba apto para soportar.

Mandando todo al infinito y más allá, comenzó a desabrochar el uniforme militar del otro. Primero la chaqueta, luego la camisa, el pantalón. Ambos se quitaron hábilmente los zapatos y las medias. El alemán se sentó sobre la cama, mientras el italiano se sentaba encima de él, de espaldas. El trasero de Italia rozaba la erección de Alemania. El castaño sonrió, y acarició la cicatriz del antebrazo del rubio, dado que éste lo había abrazado fuertemente. Luego, lo que había sido ternura, se transformó en cierta picardía cuando empezó a mover las caderas. Podía sentir que Alemania lo mantenía abrazado con el brazo que acariciaba, y con el otro, comenzaba a jugar con su rulo. Tuvo que ser él el que se mordía el labio. Desde que el alemán había descubierto que ese mechón de pelo era _especial_, no había podido bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Era eso, o se convertía en el perrito obediente del otro. Y no le gustaba eso. Debía ser él el que mandara a la hora de hacer el amor. Pero… dejarse llevar un poco no haría daño, ¿verdad?

—Alemania… _Germania_—gimió el italiano, aferrándose al brazo de éste, y enterrando las uñas en uno de los muslos del alemán. Éste último estaba bastante ocupado mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del más bajo.

Los dos estaban bastante excitados, cosa que crecía con el ritmo frenético que ambos llevaban. Italia sintió como la erección del alemán se hacía más notable.

— ¿Es una pistola o estás feliz de verme? —inquirió el italiano, divertido. Para la gran sorpresa de éste, Alemania sonrió, burlón, y quitó su revólver del bolsillo del pantalón. La sonrisa que tenía Italia se borró completamente—_Troll_—dijo, enfadado.

Alemania rió.

—Si te sirve de consuelo—comenzó el rubio, mientras quitaba al italiano de encima suyo para poder quitarse el pantalón—También estoy feliz de verte—luego de decir eso, se quitó también la ropa interior, demostrando así que el descendiente de Roma no estaba tan equivocado.

Italia observó el miembro erecto del alemán, mordiéndose el labio. Dios, lo necesitaba. Aunque todavía no se explicaba cómo eso lograba entrar completamente en su interior. A pesar de las veces que habían tenido sexo, jamás dejaba de sorprenderse. Suspiró. Agradecía al ser todopoderoso que había en el cielo (Ser cuya existencia era negada por Romano) el que cada momento con el alemán sea único.

—_Italien_—murmuró el rubio, en su idioma natal—_Vorbereitet?_

El aludido asintió. Sí, por supuesto que estaba preparado. Sacó el lubricante de la mesa de luz del alemán, sin ignorar el hecho de que tenía una revista pornográfica ahí. Se encargaría de hacerle saber que era mucho mejor que cualquiera de las rubias con senos de silicona que aparecían ahí. Se bajó lentamente la ropa interior, haciendo un movimiento sensual de caderas.

Alemania levantó una ceja, divertido con ese "espectáculo personal". Sonrió levemente, mientras untaba un poco de lubricante en sus dedos. Italia ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo inocencia, aunque el brillo lascivo en sus ojos lo delataba. Terminó de quitarse la última pieza de ropa, y se acostó boca abajo sobre la cama, abrazándose a la almohada de la nación germánica.

—Por fin~—dijo el castaño, cuando sentía que el alemán lo penetraba. Pero no era sólo un dedo— ¡Animal! —Se quejó— ¡No empieces con dos dedos!

—Oh, pero creí que tenías demasiadas ganas, por eso pase directamente a dos. Si quieres nos salteamos esta parte—dijo el alemán con falso desinterés, con los dedos en la entrada del italiano, aún sin moverlos.

—Deja de jugar—murmuró Italia, que quería que el rubio comenzara a dilatar la entrada.

—Qué curioso. Yo había dicho lo mismo hace un rato. Y me dijiste que el juego podía ser de a dos.

—La veo difícil, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que es-ah~—gimió, al sentir que el rubio comenzaba a mover los dedos en forma de tijera. Alemania besó el cuello del italiano, mientras añadía un tercer dedo. El castaño, entre pequeños gemidos, le dijo "Parece que hoy estás ansioso". Y el alemán rió. Porque sí, estaba ansioso, harto de la abstinencia por culpa de esa maldita canción. Y por fin le llegaba su turno de recibir la atención que tanto había extrañado.

Cuando vio que el castaño estaba listo, retiró los dedos. Separó un poco las nalgas del italiano, revelando la entrada de éste. Tratando de no ser demasiado brusco, introdujo su miembro allí.

Claro que, "brusco" tenía un significado distinto en los dos. Para Alemania, él no había sido nada brusco. Para Italia, el alemán parecía un animal. Italia gritó.

— ¡Alemania! —Siseó, con un dolor insoportable— ¡No entres de una!

— ¡Pero lo hice lentamente!

—Alemania…—gimió el italiano, con más dolor que placer—Muévete, muy lentamente. Pero lento, ¿sí?

—…De acuerdo. Lo intentaré. Ah, sí, Italia…

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo siento. No quise ser tan brusco.

—…Descuida. Sólo… sólo muévete—ordenó, con un sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa mal disimulada. Se abrazó más contra la cómoda almohada, que estaba impregnada con el aroma del alemán. Éste estaba arriba suyo. Sentía como el aliento del más alto chocaba contra su nuca.

El rubio comenzó a moverse, al ritmo que el más bajo le había indicado. Estaba acostumbrado a tener que ir lento con Italia. No es que le molestara demasiado. Disfrutaba todavía más de los gemidos que el otro dejaba salir. Besó suavemente el cuello del italiano, mientras aceleraba el ritmo poco a poco.

Italia cerró con fuerza los ojos, como si el dolor se esfumara con esa simple acción. Le había dolido bastante, aunque reconocía que, en parte, se lo merecía. Por haber fastidiado tanto con esa canción. Sintió como el alemán llevaba una de sus manos hacia su pene. El italiano se tensó al sentir la mano de Alemania agarrar eso, y dejó escapar un jadeo cuando el otro comenzó a masturbarlo.

—Alemania-ah—gimió, moviendo las caderas involuntariamente.

El alemán aumentaba el ritmo más rápidamente. Se notaba el frenesí en ambos cuerpos, en la forma que ambos tenían de moverse. El pecho de Alemania estaba pegado a la espalda de Italia. Éste último sintió el miembro del rubio ir cada vez más profundo. El dolor había pasado a segundo plano hacía un rato. Disfrutaba mucho más de aquél contacto íntimo, esa unión personal entre sus cuerpos. Otra de sus formas de demostrarle al alemán cuánto lo quería, junto con las pequeñas peleas y discusiones, los comentarios pervertidos y las indirectas con doble sentido, los jugueteos inocentes y los que no lo eran tanto.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, junto con los gemidos y jadeos, eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, junto con la cama, que crujía ocasionalmente, sólo cuando Alemania se iba un poco de lo que Italia consideraba "Gentil".

—Italia—gimió Alemania—_Mein liebe_~

—Eres cursi, rubio—jadeó Italia, con un deje de diversión en su voz.

—Es por ti, chico del tiramisú.

—Yo también te quiero, catador de vinos novato. _Ti amo_~.

—Ah~. _Ich Liebe Dich_.

Italia sonrió. Lo sabía. No hacía falta que se lo dijera. Pero igual le encantaba escucharlo salir de su boca, con esa voz grave y masculina.

Sí, no había duda alguna. Podría coquetear con otras mujeres, pero era para rabiar al fornido. Era todo por Alemania. Sus sentimientos siempre serían hacia él.

Los dos sentían que terminarían en cualquier momento. Alemania ya estaba completamente en el éxtasis, debido a la estrechez del interior del castaño. Éste estaba en la misma situación, dado que la mano del rubio en sus regiones vitales lo traía bastante al borde del orgasmo.

El italiano mordió la almohada. No le importaba que eso lo hiciera lucir bastante pasivo. No aguantaba más, y eso lo ayudaba a descargar parte del torbellino de sensaciones que lo embargaban en ese momento.

—_Italien_, yo e-estoy a punto de…—comenzó a decir el rubio, pero se cortó a sí mismo por un gemido bastante fuerte.

Italia del Norte sintió cómo el germano se corría dentro de él. Apretó los dientes contra la almohada, sintiendo una extraña calidez. Pero aún así, la mano de Alemania seguía en movimiento. Juntó levemente las piernas, como si eso cambiara algo a la hora de que su semen saliera. Dicho líquido salió de su miembro, al mismo tiempo que, sin querer, le pegaba al alemán un codazo en el estómago.

Alemania frunció el ceño ante eso. Le sorprendían los actos reflejo del italiano. Soltó el miembro de éste, notando lo empapada que tenía la mano. También salió del interior del castaño, mientras se tendía a su lado, boca arriba en la cama.

Ambos uno junto al otro, uno boca arriba y otro boca abajo, los dos exhaustos, pero completamente felices.

—Me han gustado tus métodos para hacer que deje de cantar—confesó el italiano, después de un rato de respiraciones y latidos intentando ralentizarse.

—Ya veo.

—Creo que debería hacerlo más seguido.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Cantar una canción hasta que te hartes, y estés dispuesto a hacerme de todo, como hoy.

Se hizo un rato de silencio.

—No sé si quemarte en la hoguera, o si felicitarte por ser una increíble mente maligna—concluyó Alemania.

—Lo último. Y un beso también. Sobre todo el beso.

—Me lo pensaré.

Se hizo un rato de silencio.

—_Ti amo~_—dijo el italiano.

—_Ich Liebe Dich_.

—Lo sé.

—Yo también.

—Pero yo más.

—No molestes.

—Amargado.

—Sólo estás celoso de que yo te gano en todo.

— ¿Crees que me ganas en todo? ¡Te reto a otra ronda!

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Estoy muerto!

— _In radio c'è un pulcino, in radio c'è un pulcino~_

—Tú, yo, en la bañera. Ahora mismo—gruñó el alemán, antes de que el italiano siguiera con la canción.

—A la orden, _capitano~_

.

**Extra~**

— ¡España! ¡España! —exclamó Romano, feliz.

El español se volvió, mirando al rubio con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué querría? Sólo él iba corriendo hasta su casa para verlo. Cuándo iba a preguntar, el mayor de los italianos comenzó hablar de vuelta.

— ¿Recuerdas la canción del pollito? —preguntó. España asintió, con pesadez. Vaya que la recordaba. Romano y Veneciano habían estado insoportables con esa canción— ¡La traduje al español! —comunicó el italiano, feliz.

El mayor lo miró, horrorizado. Bastante tenía con esa canción en italiano, como para tener que soportarla en su precioso idioma español.

— ¿Porqué lo hiciste? —inquirió el ibérico, con cierto aire de molestia.

—Porque te quiero~—dijo Italia del Sur, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al español. "Abraza fuertemente al español", traducido al lenguaje corporal de Romano, significaba darle un abrazo de oso, que consistía básicamente en colgarse del cuerpo de España, y aferrarse con brazos y piernas como si fuera una garrapata.

—Romano…—murmuró el español, algo ruborizado—Quítate.

—Pero te quiero. Use el español que me enseñaste cuando estaba en tu casa.

—Eso no es excusa.

— ¡Ya sé! Para que te guste, comenzaré a cantar. Verás que con mi hermosa voz, te enamorarás de la canción.

—No…

—_En la radio hay un pollito, en la radio hay un pollito; Y el pollito pío, el pollito pío, el pollito pío, el pollito pío~_

España suspiró, tratando de quitarse al pegajoso italiano de encima. Jamás podría gustarle la canción, pero al menos la dulce voz de Romano lo ayudaba a soportarla. No se enamoró de la canción. Se enamoró del italiano, aunque mucho tiempo atrás.

—_Y la paloma ruu, El pavo glú glú glú, El gallo cocoroco, Y la gallina coo, Y el pollito pío; El pollito pío, el pollito pío, el pollito pío._

Aún así, había una nación, aparte de los hermanos Italia, que adoraba esa canción. No era difícil de deducir.

Prusia.

**Fin~.**


End file.
